Miss You Dreaming
by vita wardhani
Summary: fanfict ini terinspirasi dari lagu westlife 'Miss You When I'm Dreaming'  MIsaki meninggalkan Usui tanpa sebab, Usui merasa ada aneh dengan perilaku Misaki yang aneh.  namun ternyata ada unsur tersembunyi yang Misaki sembunyikan


"Misaki! kamu nggak bisa bersikap kaya gitu ke mereka" kata Usui berlari mengikuti Misaki yang berada berjalan di depannya

Usui berhasil berjalan di samping Misaki. Namun, misaki tak menghiraukan usui. Terpaksa Usui meraih tangan Misaki. Dan benar, Misaki berhenti.

Tanpa memandang usui misaki berkata "usui! Lepasin nggak? Mau aku pukul?"

Tetap pada pendiriannya, usui tak melepaskan genggamannya "oke! aku bakalan lepasin kamu, kalau kamu mau beritahu kenapa kamu bersikap kaya gitu ke mereka. Pasti ada apa – apanya kan?"

"Usui! aku mau marah ke mereka kek, mau menghina mereka, mau pukul mereka. Terserah aku! Apa masalah kamu?" Misaki malah membentak usui

"Nggak! Misaki yang aku kenal ngga pernah kaya gini!" ucap usui pelan

"lagipula ini bukan urusan kamu, urusi urusan kamu sendiri! Ngerti' kata Misaki lalu meninggalakan usui di koridor

Usui membuka mataya perlahan. Kemudian, bangkit dari tidurya. Ia menatap keadaan sekitarnya. ditaruh tangannya ke jidatnya. Usui menghela napas panjang. 'ini hanya mimpi'

~(^^)~

Di sekolah ia berjalan lambat memasuki pintu gerbang, hari – harinya berbeda saat Misaki memutuskan untuk pergi ke luar negeri untuk alasan tertentu. Saat ditanya pun Misaki tak pernah mau menangggapi.

"Ohayou!" sapa teman – teman sekelas usui

"Ohayou!" balas usui

Usui duduk di bangkunya tak sengaja usui mendengar beberapa temannya sedang membicarakan dirinya

"usui kenapa? Beberapa hari ini dia jadi lebih pendiam"

"Ngga tahu! Apa mungkin karena di tinggal sama ketua osis?"

Salah satu murid datang dan join "mana mungkin? Usui pacaran sama ketua? Bayangkan! Sifat mereka berdua sudah berbeda"

"tapi.. yang aku pernah tau mereka berpegangan tangan saat diluar jam sekolah"

Mendengarnya usui hanya memejamkan matanya. Untuk apa ia harus menyangkalnya padahal apa yang mereka katakan itu benar.

~(^^)~

Malamnya, sehabis mandi, dengan berkalungkan handuk di lehernya ia mondar – mandir seperti orang yang kehilangan arah. 'ayuzawa aku butuh jawaban' katanya dalam hati

"miauw" licht menghampiri tuannya yang tampak sedang galau

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, usui mengambil beberapa makanan, lalu Usui berjongkok dan menaruh makanan itu didepan licht. Dengan cepat, licht langsung menyambar makanan itu. Melihatnya, usui hanya tersenyum. "astaga.. semakin lama aku samakin lelah, menunggu sesuatu yang tak tentu. Hanya berharap seseorang penjelasan dari seseorang membuat aku lelah" kata usui membelai bulu Licht.

"sring" secepat kilat Licht mencakar jari usui

"kau tahu semalam aku mimpi Misaki, anehnya kejadian itu pernah aku alami sebelumnya. Aku seperti menyaksikan putaran kejadian yang pernah aku alami. Itu mengganggu sekali'

~(^^)~

"Misaki! Murid kelas satu bertengkar dengan murid kelas dua. Tolong lerai mereka!" kata shintani berusaha membujuk Misaki

"Ketua.. kenapa kamu nggak lerai mereka, itu sudah kewajiban kamu kan?" kata usui yang tiba – tiba nongol

Salah satu sudut bibir misaki terangkat "itu bukan urusan aku lagi mlai hari ini dan seterusnya."

"Apa maksud kamu?" kata Shintani

"aku sudah berhenti dari jabatan ketua OSIS" jawab misaki

"tapi tenanglah.. seseorang telah meggantikan aku dan aku yakin dia lebih baik. Kanou orangnya" lanjut misaki menepuk pundak Shintani.

"haah.. haah.. haah.." usui terbangun. Napasnya terengah – engah. Berbagai pertanyaan muncul di kepalanya. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya ia bermimpi hal yang pernah ia alami sebelumnya

~(^^)~

"usui bantu gue dong! Tolong ambilkan gelas ukur di lemari perlengkapan" kata salah satu teman sekelas usui sedang asyik menonton bakteri bergerak dari lensa okuler mikroskop

Usui bangkit dari duduknya dan mengambil gelas ukur tersebut. 'untuk apa bocah gundul ini perlu gelas ukur untuk meneliti bakteri? pikirnya'. Tak sengaja tubuh Usui menyenggol meja yang berada disampingnya. Kontan, gelas yang digenggamnya terlepas,

"praaaang" suara itu membuyar suasana yang tenang

Kawan sekelompok Usui langsung menghampirinya. "Loe ngga papa kan? Ada yang terluka?" kata seseorang dari mereka

Usui menggeleng pelan – pelan "nggak papa" katanya lalu berdiri. Usui bangun sedikit dibantu oleh temannya

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 15.00

"Usui kami pulang dulu ya! Arigatou. Kalau loe capek. Tinggal aja peralatan di wastafel. Besok pagi kita akan mencucinya!" kata si gundul

"Yah... hati – hati!"

~(^^)~

"hari in aku nggak mikirin kamu sama sekali. Hari ini sugguh menyenangkan. aku punya banyak pekerjaan. Kini aku bergerak dalam hidupku. Mungkin kini aku mulai terbiasa tanpamu ayuzawa" kata usui sambil menatap kosong langit dari jendela kamarnya

"kalau boleh jujur, aku memang merindukanmu. Tapi entah kenapa rasa rinduku melonjak saat aku tertidur. Ya, tiap malam aku memimpikanmu. Itulah kenapa aku malah enggan untuk memejamkan mataku. Katakan padaku, kenapa kamu ngga berhenti menyakitiku saat aku tertidur. Mimpi adalah dimana aku tak bisa bertengkar. Mimpi jugalah saat – saat dimana sepertinya aku tak bisa hidup denganmu" Lanjutnya

"dan sekarang setiap kali aku akan memejamkan mataku aku merasa kau merengek – rengek di dalam pikiranku" Usui duduk di sofa sambil memegang ponselnya. Dibukanya kanop ponselnyaku . Terdapat fotonya bersama misaki pada wallpaper ponsel.

"Misaki kenapa kamu lakukan ini padaku? Misaki aku tak bisa melepaskanmu"

Usui membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa "Astaga! Ini bakalan jadi malam yang panjang!"

~(^^)~

Usui menemui Sakura dan Shizuko setelah pulang sekolah. dalam hati usui, shizuo akan mengatakan sesuatu yang penting mungkin soal kepergian Misaki

"Shizuko! Jangan katakan apapun pada Usui!" Sakura memegang pundak shizuo

Shizuko menepis tangan Sakura "Kita berteman dengan Misaki sejak SMP..."

"Mau ngga mau Usui harus tahu keadaan Misaki, hanya dia satu – satunya harapan kita" lanjut Shizuko

"Shizuko! Misaki bilang jangan kataka apapun pada Usui, aku tak ingin membuatnya kecewa" Sakura mengingatkan

"Apa? No no no! We must tell Usui. Cepat atau lambat dia akan mengetahuinya" kata Shizuo

"Apa yang ingin kalian katakan? Apanya yang cepat atau lambat?" usui berjalan menghampiri. Kontan membuat Shizuo tercengang apalagi sakura

"Ada sesuatu yang akan kami katakan padamu. Sesuatu mengenai Misaki" Shizuko mengatakan dengan lantang

Menatap Sakura yang gelisah Shizuko berkata " percayalah ini yang terbaik!"

Sakura hanya menggangguk, ia percayakan sepenuhnya.

"jadi apa?" tanya Usui

"Mungkin... aneh misaki ke luar negeri tanpa menngatakan sesuatu padamu. Tentang kejadian sebelumnya yaaah.. yang bisa dianggap aneh juga. Maksudku sikap Misaki yang berubah drastis sebelum ia pergi. Kau tahu kan?" Shizuko melontarkan kalimat demi kalimat

'Astaga! Shizuko tak pandai merangkai kata yag lebih simple' ucap sakura dalam hati

"Misaki juga tak menginjinkan aku untuk mengatakan ini. Misaki... mmm..." Shizuko kehabisan kata – kata

"Misaki mengalami penyakit..."

"PANU" Sakura menyelat. Secepat kilat Shizuko menjitak kepala sakura, tak peduli sakura merasakan sakit atau tidak

Usui manggut – manggut

"Mmm.. usui bukan itu yang ku maksud, misaki terkena penyakit serius! Dia gagal ginjal!" shizuo buru – buru meluruskan

Usui terdiam sesaat, ia tak yakin apa yang ia dengar barusan. "Apa?"

"misaki kena gagal ginjal" tegas sakura sambil menangis

"lalu,, bagaimana keadaannya? Ada dimana dia sekarang?" tanya Usui cemas

"sebenarnya.. dia berada di jepang. Dia berbohong padamu, agar kau tak mencarinya. Tapi keadaan berbeda. She needs you" kata Shizuko

~(^^)~

"Kreeek..." suara pintu terbuka

"Sensei?" kata Misaki yang sedang membaca buku lalu menoleh ke arah pintu

Mata misaki terbelalak saat menapaki orang yang datang bukanlah dokter yang merawatnya. Misaki langsung memalingkan wajahnya "apa yang kamu inginkan?"

"Are you stupid Ayuzawa?" orang itu melangkah masuk

"jangan mendekat! Aku mohon jangan mendekat usui"

Usui tak menghiraukan apa yag dikatakan Misaki, ia terus melangkah mendekat. Di dekatkan muka usui tepat di depan muka Misaki. Misaki melirik dan mendapati sesungging senyuman muncul dari usui. Misaki heran, masih sempat – sempatnya Usui tersenyum.

Usui memeluk misaki, misaki merasa hangat dan nyaman dalam dekapannya.

"Usui maafkan aku"

"sssst... jangan katakan apapun" kata Usui menenangkan Misaki

"Mau degar gombalanku ngga? Sebelum menjalani operasi?" kata usui setelah melepaskan pelukannya

"Eh?"

"kanu tahu ngga apa bedanya kamu sama garuda?"

"apa?" kata Misaki menggeleng

"kalau garuda di dadaku kalau kamu di hatiku!"sahut usui

"sekarang giliranku! Dunia ini terasa sempit lho sekarang?' balas Misaki

"Kok bisa?"

"karena tak seluas hatimu yang mau menerimaku dengan iklhas" jawab Misaki

Astaga! Gombalan Misaki benar – benar membuat Usui tercengang. Sempat beberapa menit hening.

"jangan pernah tinggalkan aku lagi misaki! Aku sudah kebingungan..." belum sempat usui menyelesaikan kalimatnya

"ngga! Aku ngga akan meninggalkanmu lagi!"

"Ayuzawa-san! Ini saatnya!"

" iya sensei!" misaki berdiri dengan di bantu usui

"Ganbatte!"

~(^^)~

"Misaki! Jangan tinggalkan aku! Aku mohon!" suara samar itu masih terdengar oleh telinga Misaki, suara yang tak henti – hentinya berhenti terlontar dari seseorang

Perlahan, Misaki bisa membuka matanya. Sungguh, ia hanya bisa tersenyum. Misaki ingin mengatakan sesutau tapi sangat berat untuk menarik suara.

"Misaki! Kamu sudah janji ngga akan ninggalin aku kan? Tepati janjimu!" teriak usui sedikit serak

Misaki menggeleng pelan. "smile" akhirnya Misaki bisa mengeluarkan suaranya

Usui hanya meng-iyakan apapun yang dikatakan Misaki

'usui.. maaf karena aku kau jadi tersakiti. Karena ku juga kau jadi jarang tersenyum, aku ingin melihat senyumanmu seperti dulu Usui. Mungkin aku ngga akan menyakitimu dengan perginya akau, aku juga akan menghapus rasa itu padamu' kata Misaki dalam hati

"Usui! Berjanjilah padaku kau harus selalu tersenyum, I love you!" kata misaki yang kini mulai kesulitan untuk bernapas

"Ya Aku janji! Asal kau tidak akan..." usui benar – benar ingin meluapkan isi hatinya

"meninggalkanku..." lajutnya. Sayang Misaki terlanjur menutup matanya. Operasi yang Misaki alami ternyata gagal. Tak tertahan lagi, air mata usui semakin membanjiri pipinya. Ia berharap kejadian ini hanyalah mimpi. Tapi salah, bukanlah mimpi yang ia jalani saat ini tapi kenyataan.

"Misaki! Aku tak bisa berbuat apa – apa, aku kan selalu merindukanmu, dimanapun itu dan kapanpun walau aku sedang bermimpipun sekalipun. Mimpi-lah dimana aku bisa melihat kau ceria seperti dahulu kala. I love you too Misaki"


End file.
